


(i'll never) go away

by marsakat



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, bad dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/pseuds/marsakat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone to comfort from the pain of your brain, the violent images you've conjoured</p>
            </blockquote>





	(i'll never) go away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [troubledsouls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/gifts).
  * Inspired by [(dont) leave me alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727087) by [troubledsouls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls). 



> Written in response to (don't) leave me alone because that was so utterly depressing, I decided we all needed fluff.

Tyler woke with a scream, and whoever said you wake up before you die in your dreams is a liar. He felt the crunch of bones, felt his heart rip apart as his body was broken. It was all so real, and he was sobbing and shaking, a cruel mind torturing him with his deepest fear.

  
They say you wake up before you die in a dream, but if Tyler was honest, he was dead as soon as Josh's car met that drunk driver. He buried his face in his pillow and screamed again, the pain and loss overtaking him.

The curtain of his bunk was pulled back sharply, "Tyler? Are you okay?"

He picked his head off the pillow. "J-Josh?" Was he hallucinating?

"It's okay. Tell me what happened."

"No, no. You're not here, you're dead. You're dead." Tyler repeated, burying his face again and curling into a ball.

There was a pressure and a warmth along his back as Josh squeezed himself into the narrow space with Tyler. His hands searched for Tyler's and pressed them against the pulse in his neck.

"I'm alive. See, Tyler? My heart is still beating, I'm still breathing. It was just a dream." Josh whispered and ran a hand gently up and down Tyler's back as he cried. Waiting until the tears stopped and he loosened from the fetal position. "We're okay. It's okay. Just a dream."

"I'm sorry," Tyler brushed tears away.

"Don't be." Josh pressed his lips to Tyler's forehead.

"Can you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course," Josh settled them in a more comfortable position.

"Love you," Tyler laid his head on Josh's chest, listening to the proof that Josh was really and truly alive.

"I love you too, man."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know "it was all a dream" is a cop out but I also need to cope from the trauma of that story. I wrote this in like 15 minutes so excuse any mistakes. 
> 
> Shivermepickles and teeentyonepilots on tumblr.


End file.
